


set my soul alight

by sinningpumpkin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, Creampie, Daddy Kink, M/M, Safeword Use, Sloppy Seconds, Squirting, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin
Summary: Felix asks if Dimitri wants to fuck his boyfriend. Dimitri says yes.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 9
Kudos: 143





	set my soul alight

**Author's Note:**

> mix of afab and amab terms for ashe's junk <3

“You wanna fuck my boyfriend?” Felix asks and Dimitri elegantly spits his drink all over the front of his shirt. He swings his head toward Felix with an incredulous stare. Felix doesn’t seem too notice, too busy watching said boyfriend as he dances with a few of their other friends. Dimitri uselessly pats at his wet shirt and takes a successful drink of his margarita.

“Sorry? I’m not sure I heard you right.”

At that, Felix finally pulls his eyes away from Ashe and smirks. “No. You heard me right.” Dimitri’s gut bubbles with heat as Felix stares at him, completely shameless as he takes another sip of his martini. Neither of them are drunk enough to join the crowd of their friends on the dance floor, which is how Felix has somehow cornered Dimitri with this question. “He’s always had a crush on you, you know?”

Dimitri flushes up to his hairline. Of course he knew, Ashe has never been particularly subtle about his affections. Always stuttering and avoiding Dimitri’s eyes during high school. It got a lot better once they graduated and most of their friend group found their way to Garreg Mach University. Ashe had gotten more confident and made more friends. And Felix had--finally--made his move. But, it hadn’t gone away entirely. Dimitri swallows and transfers his drink to his other hand to wipe his sweaty palm on his jeans. “Yes, I know.”

Felix snorts and it sounds unbearably smug. “So, do you wanna fuck him?” Both their gazes return to Ashe then, where he’s flushed and grinning getting twirled around by Dedue. He’s easily the most beautiful person in the entire club, a strip of his belly shown by the high cut of his shirt and the softness of his thighs squeezed by his cut off shorts.

Dimitri clears his throat awkwardly and turns back to Felix. “Have you already… asked him?” He’s grasping at straws, still too embarrassed to outrightly agree. Of course, his oldest friend sees through him.

“God, you’re difficult.” Felix knocks back the rest of his drink and abandons the glass on the bar. Dimitri nearly spills on himself again when Felix plasters the length of his body along Dimitri’s side. He hooks a hand over Dimitri’s shoulder and lifts himself onto his toes to whisper into his ear. “He wanted me to ask you.” Dimitri’s hand tightens around his glass until it threatens to shatter. “You wanna know why?” Felix presses impossibly closer, until Dimitri can feel his cock hard and pressing into his hip. “Because he said your name while I was fucking him.”

Dimitri’s immediately dizzied by the thought, heart pounding between his ribs as lust floods through his veins. Felix pulls away and he already knows he’s gotten his way, smirking and satisfied as he tosses his hair over his shoulder. “Okay,” Dimitri croaks and sucks down some more of his drink.

Felix laughs. “Alright, I’ll text you.” And Dimitri helplessly watches him walk toward Ashe. Alone at the bar, there’s not much else to do besides watch Felix curl an arm around his waist and tug Ashe into his chest. Dimitri’s never seen them be so affectionate in public and he knows it's for his benefit. Felix leans down and puts his mouth at Ashe’s ear, just as he had with Dimitri moments ago. Ashe’s eyebrows jump up, then his jaw drops open and his face goes an even darker red. His gaze jumps to Dimitri and away as a shaky little smile stretches across his mouth.

He’s sure that these boys will be the death of him.

~

Dimitri gets the text nearly a week later, on a Friday night. His phone buzzes and he practically lunges for it, in the same way he has for the last six days, waiting to be called upon by Felix.

[Come over tonight.]

It’s not exactly a request and Dimitri stares at his phone as he realizes exactly who’s going to be in control for the night.

[What time?]

[Should I bring anything?]

He hopes his nerves aren’t too obvious.

[No. Come over now.]

Like a well trained dog, Dimitri jumps to his feet and grabs his keys.

~

He arrives at Felix and Ashe’s apartment in less than a half hour, but it takes him nearly five minutes to work up the nerve to knock on the front door. After repeating that it’s just Felix and it’s just Ashe several times to himself, he lifts his hand and knocks. Felix pulls it open immediately, wearing a little smile that probably means that he’d been watching Dimitri waffle through the peephole. “Hi,” Dimitri says, already feeling flushed.

Felix steps out of the doorway and motions Dimitri inside. He steps inside and toes off his shoes, standing awkwardly to the side as Felix locks the door. He looks around for Ashe but he doesn’t seem to be in the living room or kitchen. He swallows and realizes that they’ll be getting right to it. Felix twists toward him and crosses his arms over his chest. “Ashe is in the bedroom.” Dimitri continues to meet his eyes and wait for further instruction. The corner of Felix’s mouth quirks up. “I’m in charge here, alright? You listen to me and follow my lead.”

“Okay.”

“If Ashe says yellow, stop whatever you’re doing. If he says red, stop what you’re doing and get out of the way. I’ll take care of the rest.” Dimitri nods, thinking that this sounds remarkably similar to a shovel talk. “Ask for what you need. Say yellow if you need a break and red if you need to leave.” Dimitri gives another nod, his nerves set at ease and lust rushing in to take their place. “Ready?”

Dimitri takes a deep breath. “Yeah.”

Felix steps around him and leads him down the hall and into their bedroom. Dimitri’s not sure exactly what to expect, but he freezes in the doorway at the sight that Ashe makes. He’s kneeling on a padded mat with his hands held behind his back. He twists toward the sound of them coming into the room, head swinging a bit too far to the left because of a piece of cloth tied over his eyes. A flush has already bloomed on his cheeks and drips down his throat and freckled shoulders. Dimitri swallows as his cock throbs inside his briefs.

Felix lingers beside him for a moment, probably gauging his reaction and deciding whether or not to kick him out, before he strides toward Ashe. “Don’t slouch,” he snaps. Immediately, Ashe’s spine straightens lips parting around a little gasp as Felix slides a hand into his hair. “Pathetic. Can’t even present yourself properly to our guest.” Dimitri’s belly twists a little, but his cock is still stubbornly hard.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Ashe murmurs. He’s breathless and Dimitri wonders how long he’s been kneeling. It’s hard to feel guilty about his desire when Ashe is practically trembling with lust. Dimitri shucks any shame and stares intently between Ashe’s thighs, saliva pooling below his tongue as he sees the arousal smeared down the inside of his legs and dampening his pubic hair. He takes a half step forward and is nearly taken to his knees when he notices the wet spot on the pillow under his knees.

Felix tightens his grasp in Ashe’s hair and shakes him rudely. “Did I ask for an apology?”

Dimitri watches the hectic bob of Ashe’s trachea before he finds his voice. “No, sir.”

“Then shut up,” Felix hisses. The grip in Ashe’s hair only relaxes once his jaw clicks shut audibly. He pets down the back of his skull and grips the back of Ashe’s neck steadily. His attention shifts back to Dimitri, so all encompassing that again Dimitri feels like he might lose his balance entirely. “Well, is he to your standards?” He says it like a tease, but his eyes are sharp.

Ashe shudders and shifts on his knees while Dimitri finds his words. “I think… he will be adequate.” Felix gives him a sharp little smile and Dimitri knows he’s played into their game as he’s supposed to.

“Oh what are you whining about now?” Dimitri steps a little closer to the pair, the urge to touch tingling in the tips of his fingers. “Answer me,” Felix clarifies, the bite not completely present in his words.

“I’d like to… see him, sir. Please, sir,” Ashe says it all in a rush. Dimitri reaches down and readjusts his hard on, enraptured by the scene playing out before him. Felix looks at him, eyebrow quirked expectantly.

Dimitri nods eagerly. “Please.” He’s not exactly sure if he should be calling Felix sir as well, but Felix doesn’t correct him.

His hand lifts from the back of Ashe’s neck to the tie at the back of his skull. “Open slow, it’ll be bright.” His voice is shockingly soft. The blindfold falls away from Ashe’s eyes and Dimitri stares at the fan of his blond lashes before he slowly opens his eyes. Impossibly, everything gets hotter. Now, Dimitri can see how hazy Ashe’s gaze is, how pretty the flush under his freckles is, and how adoringly he looks up at Dimitri. Felix steps away from Ashe’s side and presses a warm palm against Dimitri’s hip. “Undress,” he says simply. It doesn’t even have any of the bite that Felix levels at Ashe and Dimitri still feels incredibly weak for him.

Before Felix can pull away entirely, Dimitri catches him gently around the wrist. “Is kissing off the table?” He probably should’ve asked earlier, but Felix doesn’t seem put off by him interrupting the scene.

“Who do you want to kiss?”

Dimitri blushes. “Both of you?”

Felix snorts and twists to look at Ashe. The question is unspoken and Dimitri realizes it's outside of the bounds of their scene when Ashe nods eagerly. Dimitri’s woefully unprepared for Felix to grab a handful of his hair and drag their mouths together. He gasps into the kiss, before twisting his head and swiping his tongue along the swell of Felix’s bottom lip. After a moment, he realizes his eyes are still open and he squeezes them shut, crushing Felix to his body as he licks into his mouth. The frenzied kiss leaves him breathless and wanting, while Felix grins up at him like a cat that got the cream.

As Felix steps away, he remembers the command and grabs the back of his t-shirt to tug it off. It’s vaguely embarrassing to be watched by two sets of eyes as he pulls off his clothes, but he tries to ignore the attention. He doesn’t make any attempts to be sexy while he does it, knowing that it’ll only end in his humiliation. He flushes impossibly brighter when he pulls off his briefs and his cock smacks against his belly and then sways back down to rest against his hip.

“Christ, Dimitri,” Felix murmurs, staring at his cock slack jawed. Ashe looks even more shocked and embarrassed when Dimitri catches him looking.

“Sir, I…” Ashe trails off and looks down at the ground.

Felix laughs meanly and Dimitri tries to find his footing back in their scene. “What? Worried that you can’t take his big cock?” Ashe sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and nods slowly. “Aw.” Felix makes it sound unbelievably patronizing as he squats next to Ashe. He shoves a hand between Ashe’s thighs and Dimitri gasps at the sound of Ashe’s hole spasming around his fingers. “I think you’re just trying to play coy, don’t want our guest to know how badly you need this hungry cunt stuffed.” Ashe whines and twists his red face away from Felix.

Felix's wrist twists a bit, probably jamming another finger inside Ashe, and his thighs attempt to close around Felix’s hand. He smacks his ass and Ashe’s thighs spread again. Felix keeps massaging at the bright red handprint that he left on him, until Ashe is whining and twisting like he’s about to  _ cum _ . Dimitri’s never seen something more erotic. “You want to fuck him?”

Dimitri nods, still staring at where Felix has him spread open around four fingers. Felix laughs and grabs Ashe by the jaw. He twists his head until Ashe is forced to look at Dimitri. His eyes jump hectically between Dimitri’s face and his cock, hiccupping out rough little moans each time Felix’s fingers piston inside of him. “You can take him, can’t you, baby?” The endearment sounds like an insult on his tongue. “You don’t want to disappoint me or our guest, hm?”

Ashe’s bottom lip is trembling and the thought of him crying has Dimitri breathless. Something possesses him then, maybe it’s the attention leveled at him, or the desire that rolls off Ashe in steady waves, but he curls his hand around his cock. Felix’s thrusting fingers come to a quick stop and the room is suddenly silent as he starts stroking himself. He spits into his palm and smears his pre-cum over the shaft until he can stroke himself freely. The moony look on Ashe’s face emboldens him, making him fuck up into his slick fist and show off.

“Sir, please,” Ashe murmurs. “Let me have him.” Dimitri grits his teeth and clamps his fingers around the base of his cock, trying to avoid embarrassing himself as Felix draws his fingers out of Ashe’s dripping cunt.

Felix sits back on his heels and licks Ashe’s wetness off his digits. “Fuck him, Dimitri.”

He drops to his knees behind Ashe, hands going to his hips and then skimming up his waist. His skin is impossibly soft and supple, addicting to touch. Dimitri doesn’t mean to tease, but he finds himself doing it anyway. He hooks his chin over Ashe’s shoulder, watching his own hands tease up Ashe’s sensitive belly before cupping his chest. He traces carefully over the scar tissue under his pecs before rounding his nipples. Ashe trembling in his arms is enough to tell him that he still has sensation there.

“C’mere,” he mumbles, pinching Ashe’s nipples as he nudges his jaw with his nose. Ashe gives time for Felix to stop them, before he twists and kisses Dimitri. He’s just as ravenous as Felix was, clumsy and eager as he nips at Dimitri’s lip and sucks on his tongue. Dimitri’s hands slide down Ashe’s front again, thumbing over the trail of hair that lines his navel before he scratches through Ashe’s damp pubic hair. Their kiss breaks then, Ashe’s head lolling back onto his shoulder as he shivers and scoots his knees even further apart.

Dimitri’s fingers dip into his wetness, swiping over the jut of his cock and making him twitch. Ashe is perfectly obedient, not even trying to hurry him along as two of Dimitri’s fingers nudge against his hole. But, Dimitri gets impatient. “I want him like this.” He pulls back, smearing his slick fingers over Ashe’s hips as he urges him to lean forward.

“Be my guest,” Felix says. Dimitri glances up at him and finds that he’s opened his jeans and tugged his cock out of his briefs. His attention is immediately dragged back to Ashe as he pulls his hands from behind his back and braces himself on the floor instead.

“Pretty,” Dimitri murmurs. He smooths his hands over Ashe’s thighs before he reaches up and presses on his shoulders. He eases himself down to the floor, pressing his hips up until he’s in a perfect, pretty arch. “Ready?” Dimitri murmurs, grabbing Ashe’s ass and spreading him open. He watches his cunt pulse and drip until Ashe gives a small whine of assent. Dimitri ruts forward, sliding his cock between Ashe’s plush thighs and rubbing through his messy slick.

Ashe whines for it, shivering under Dimitri’s hands, and his apparent desperation is too much to handle. Dimitri pops the head of his cock inside him and his hole squeezes, silky and sweet around the intrusion. He nudges in slowly, letting out tight little breaths every time he fucks a little deeper into Ashe. He’s only half way inside when Ashe whines and then murmurs, “How much… more?”

Dimitri shifts his grip on him, twisting his hands until he can thumb at the cute dimples at the base of Ashe’s spine. “Only a bit more.” It’s a lie, but a kind one at least. Ashe whines again, before the nervous clench of him loosens. Dimitri rocks in a bit deeper. “You feel amazing, Ashe.” He trembles in response, head falling down between his shoulders as he groans. “So tight and--oh,” Dimitri gasps as his hips press flat against Ashe, his entire cock sheathed in that exquisite heat. “Perfect, perfect,” he murmurs while petting at Ashe’s waist and hips.

He manages to wait until Ashe murmurs something that sounds like _fuck me_ , but most of his control goes out the window then. He fucks Ashe roughly, nails digging into his hips and cock reaching deep inside him. Every thrust pushes a breathy moan out of Ashe, something that might resemble Dimitri’s name or just incoherent begging for more. His cunt is loud where it clenches around Dimitri, slick bubbling around his cock and dripping down between his legs. Dimitri makes a concerted effort to make Ashe cum before him, tilting his hips until he’s grinding into his g-spot and kissing his womb with every thrust.

It’s on one of those deep thrusts that Ashe squeaks, gasps and suddenly exclaims, “Yellow!” Dimitri’s body shudders to a stop, before his mind even has a chance to catch up with him. Felix is much quicker, sliding in front of Ashe and petting his sweaty hair out of his face. He doesn’t pay Dimitri much mind, so he figures he’s doing the right thing, staying still inside of Ashe and relaxing the desperate grip he has on his hips to pet sweetly over his spine instead.

He catches random snippets of the hushed conversation they’re having, but he distinctly feels like he’s intruding if he listens too intently. Still, he can see that Felix is grinning and peppering kisses all over Ashe’s face, until that nervous energy seems to lessen. Felix pulls back again, but stays closer now, his fingers linked together with Ashe’s as he takes a few deep breaths. “I’m good. You can…” Ashe flushes and hides away again in his curtain of hair instead of finishing.

Dimitri hunches over him carefully, trying not to jostle his length inside of him as he kisses at the upper knobs of his spine. “Are you sure? I want to make you feel good.”

Ashe’s huff of laughter makes his silky hair dance in front of his mouth. “Yeah, well, that’s not the problem.” He flicks his hair out of his eyes as Dimitri frowns at him in confusion. Ashe chews on his bottom lip, hesitation thick in the air before he finally says, “You’re, uh… gonna make me squirt.”

Lust seizes in Dimitri’s throat and his hands tighten around Ashe’s waist. “Fuck.” His voice has gone rough under the weight of his arousal and he gives a short thrust to try and relieve it. Ashe whines under him, nails clicking over the polished floor as he presses himself back into Dimitri. “Did you think I wouldn’t like it?”

Ashe opens his mouth to respond and Dimitri fucks into him again, rudely enjoying the way Ashe’s words shatter into a rough whine. Dimitri lifts himself onto the balls of his feet, ranging over Ashe as he starts fucking him with deep, forceful thrusts. His thighs and calves tense and tremble with the effort, but it’s more than worth it when each movement has a helpless moan tumbling out of Ashe’s mouth. “Oh, god--Dimitri, ah,” he squeals. His cunt flutters around Dimitri’s cock and he groans, pressing on the small of Ashe’s back and forcing him up into his thrusts.

“Gonna cum? Gonna squirt on my cock and,” he breaks off with a gasp as Ashe whines, low and hurt sounding. “Make a mess while Fe watches?” He fucks hard into Ashe’s belly, the tip of his cock kissing up against his womb again.

Ashe gasps and claws at the floor. “Oh, fuck, daddy!” Heat pulses through Dimitri and his balls draw up close to his body.

“Again,” he hisses. The grip he has around Ashe’s middle is surely going to leave bruises, but he doesn’t care. “Say it again,” he growls, cock throbbing with insistence.

“Daddy, daddy, daddy,” Ashe chants, voice rough and cracking after shouting his pleasure. Dimitri only barely holds off long enough to make Ashe cum first. His hole clamps tight around Dimitri’s length, practically strangling his cock as he wails. His cunt gushes, wetting the mat below them and splattering onto the floor. Dimitri follows him closely, dragging his teeth over Ashe’s shoulder as he grinds deep inside of him and then spills. His hips buck until his balls are empty and he pulls back to watch his pearly white spend drip back out of Ashe.

Felix elbows him out of the way, the slim, pretty length of his cock slipping through his fingers before he fucks into Ashe. They groan in unison, the ease they have with each other’s bodies makes Dimitri envious. He still watches ravenously as Felix bites bruises over the ones that Dimitri left on Ashe’s body and fucks him selfishly. Felix slips a hand between Ashe’s legs, pinching his cock until he’s cumming and gushing sweetly again. Ashe’s knees go out from under him, but Felix follows him, pressing him flat to the ground until he shoves in deep and cums inside.

Dimitri looks away then, laying back on the cool wood floor as the couple shares a few moments of intimate privacy. He hears the sounds of their mouths smacking together in easy, soft kisses and ignores the jealousy in his gut. It’s a surprise when Ashe crawls over to him and sprawls out on his chest. Dimitri pets his hair and down his spine, happy if not a bit confused. Felix comes into his line of sight. “You’re gonna stay the night. I’m gonna get us some food and water, if you can help Ashe get cleaned up.”

The trust that Felix is handing over to him renders him almost breathless. “Yeah, of course,” he whispers. Felix gives him an intensely tender, private smile and dips down to give him a quick peck on the lips. Felix stands, half dressed and walks out back toward the kitchen. Ashe rolls off Dimitri so he can stand up and giggles happily when Dimitri scoops him up into his arms.

He carries him into the bathroom and sets him on the counter. They stay quiet as Dimitri dampens a rag and carefully wipes the worst of the mess from between Ashe’s thighs. He’s calm and steady, heavy lidded and smiling vaguely as Dimitri gives him a cursory once over. A few rinses of the wash cloth and he’s able to clean away the sweat under Ashe’s arms. Dimitri washes his face and clumsily does the same for Ashe. By the time he scoops him back into his arms, Felix is already in the bedroom, cradling three bottles of water and random snacks.

Dimitri sets Ashe down on the mattress and is forced to lie down next to him when he refuses to let go of the grip around his neck. Felix strips the rest of his clothes off and climbs into bed with them, peppering kisses over Ashe’s face until he sits up high enough to drink some water. Strangely, Felix is the one that breaks the silence. “How’re you feeling?”

Dimitri thinks he’s talking to Ashe until he realizes his steady gaze is leveled at him. “Oh, uh. Good.” He realizes they’re both staring at him and he clears his throat awkwardly. “Tired, but good.” Ashe smiles at him and reaches up again to pull him into a kiss. He’s barely able to catch his breath from that one before Felix is leaning in and stealing his lips. Dimitri collapses back onto the mountain of pillows, thoroughly satisfied with his decision to fuck Felix’s boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! i hope you enjoyed it


End file.
